The Alaskan Purchase
by Sora Moto
Summary: It is 1867 and Russia is selling his territory in the New World to America. Prequel/side story to Saving the Lost. 2-shot. RussiaXinexperienced!America
1. Chapter 1

Another side story, I may be posting this before I post the GerIta one. Which is sad cause I've had that one sitting open on my desktop with one sentence typed for the past four days at least. Writers block I hate it, but I'm going to do this one. I swear. It will even be really juicy to. So enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had always been intrigued by the younger man, nation, that was the United States of America. His youthful exuberance and thirst for adventure always made him smile. The fact that his hair reminded him of a field of sunflowers under a clear blue sky just made him that much more attractive to the Russian. Which is why when the opportunity came to meet the younger male without the other nations around them Russia jumped at the chance.

It was 1867, not even two years since the end of the American Civil War, and Russia was negotiating the sale of its Alaskan territory with the US Secretary of State, William Seward. Even though he wasn't needed at the negotiations Russia still managed to convince his boss, Tsar Alexander II, to let him come to Washington for the transaction. Which is how Russia found himself in the presence of the sunny blonde youth that represented the United States of America.

America's boss had thought it would be a good idea for the two nations to spend some time together as equals to build relations between them. Russia couldn't be happier about it, he was in a warm place and America had decided it would be a good idea if they went out and had a picnic.

America was a bit nervous. For more than one reason too. The first was that he had been asked by his boss to make Russia feel welcome and America would be lying if he said the cold northern nation didn't scare him. But he was a hero and he would do as his boss asked. The second was a bit more personal. They were buying more territory and America knew that that meant he would have to go up and search for the kid he knew had to be there. He was also worried that maybe Russia already knew about the kid he would be looking for and he knew he would have to somehow get the information from the Russian without giving it away. It was all really confusing to the teenaged nation as he sat across from Russia in the carriage. They soon came to a stop near a farmer's field some distance from the capitol. America had chosen the spot because he had heard from France that the northern giant loved sunflowers and the field they had stopped by was overflowing with the tall flowers.

Russia smiled at the large expanse of sunflowers and let a small smile grace his face as he stepped down from the carriage. He saw off to the side of the road was a large oak tree with their picnic spread beneath it. The spot looked out over the sunflower sea and the tall man turned to his host.

"So you like it?"

"Da." Russia nods. "It is most wonderful."

"It's no problem." America scratches the back of his head once out of the carriage and looks up at Russia. "I heard you liked them so I thought this would make you feel, well not more at home, but certainly more comfortable." He smiles brightly, flashing his teeth before heading over to the food that was set out. "We should probably eat first. I don't know about you but I'm starving." He sits down and tries to wait patiently for his guest but he is bouncing, regardless, in his excitement.

The Russian takes his seat and the two begin to eat. Russia is surprised to see familiar foods spread out, though they seemed a bit off. America notices his study of the food before saying something. "I tried to have them make something you would like. I hope its all to your liking."

Russia nods, "It is very thoughtful of you to take my likes into consideration for all of this."

"Well my boss said I needed to make you feel comfortable, but I would have done it anyway. England kept me away from everyone for so long, I'd really like it if we could be friends."

So he wanted to be friends, Russia smiles. "I would very much like to be friends Amerika."

The two continue to eat, making small talk until the food is all gone. At which point the settle down comfortably and simply laze about staring out over the field of sunflowers before them. As the sun begins to go down America makes to stand but is stopped by a hand on his sleeve.

"May we stay a little longer? It is warm here and I very much like seeing the sunflowers. It is too cold in my land for them."

America hesitates at first but nods with a smile. "Sure. I'm sure my boss will understand if I'm late coming home." America sat back down next to the larger man and looked out over the lands before him. Russia saw the boy's potential in that gaze. He knew that he was already strong despite the weakness suffered from his recent war. Russia watched him out of the corner of his eye for a few moments before throwing caution to the wind. He knew that he liked the young nation. He was intrigued by him and he wondered if they might be able to form an alliance. He reaches out his hand and takes the smaller one of the boy next to him into his.

"Amerika?"

America looks up at the contact and the sound of his name. "Yes Russia."

"I find your lands to be rather beautiful." Russia makes sure to subtly keep his gaze on the other and sees him blushing at the compliment. Maybe the boy wasn't as innocent as he appeared if he understood that statement in full. "So vast and untamed." America began to fidget but left his hand in the older nation's. "You have so much to grow into." America looks to his lap and Russia turns to face him more properly. "Amerika, I would like very much to form an alliance with you."

"Huh?"

America looks up at the older man in surprise. No one had ever proposed an alliance with him. Well other than France but Prussia had glared at his friend when he made the proposal so hard that he thought the blonde man's hair would catch fire. And here was Russia, someone that he respected. A nation that he didn't have a history with and one that had no reason to offer an alliance to the young nation. And he was offering just that. "Really! No one's ever asked me to form an alliance before. Well France did but Prussia started yelling at him in German or something before I could respond and he rescinded it."

Russia forced a smile at the innocent response. Perhaps he was wrong then. Maybe the boy did not understand things as much as he thought he had. "Mm. I understand why Prussia would be upset by France making such a proposal." America's cute look of confusion confirms it for the Russian. The boy was never taught their way. The way of all nations and how alliances are most easily made. "It seems that England did more than not let you see others if you are confused by why. Prussia is very fond of children and he would never allow for one so young to be taken advantage of. Though you are not so young now and you should know how things are done. If only so when you are ready to form an alliance you know what you need to do."

America continues to look at the older nation in confusion. "So England kept things from me, things I should have known but he never..." The confusion was quickly becoming anger and the Russian decided he needed to intervene if he wished to salvage this. Though what 'this' was he wasn't quite so sure anymore.

"Da, it would seem so. But I can teach them to you."

America quickly lets go of his anger at the offer and nearly jumps at the older man. "Really! You'd really teach me the stuff that stuffy old man wouldn't."

Russia looks down into the eager face of the boy in his lap and realizes, he is still a boy. "Da, I will teach you." He almost tries to stop the words but he wants this, this opportunity, this youth.

"Great!" The boy jumps up, fist pumping in the air in excitement. "So when do we start? Can you teach me anything here or are you going to need papers and stuff?"

Russia stays seated, "We can start here if you want. We can even start on how to form alliances if you wish."

"Great!" America drops back down next to the older man and smiling up at him expectantly.

"Most alliances are first drafted out on paper but it the sealing of the alliance in which the nation, that would be you and the other nation forming the alliance, come in." Russia watches as the boy continues watching him, waiting patiently for him to go into lecture mood and explain what the nations need to do. "It would be better to show you, da?"

America looks at him confused for a moment, "I suppose. What do you need to show me?"

The look of confusion only gets deeper as Russia reaches out and lays a hand against the soft cheek of teen. Russia watches his brows furrow as he begins to lean in, pulling the other towards him. "Hmm, Amerika. I will show you and this will only be practice." He closes the distance between them, sealing their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. When they pull apart Russia studies the face of the boy, looking for any sign that he should stop. At first all he sees is confusion, no fear, but it slowly begins to dawn on the young nation what an alliance really means between nations. Swallowing, he leans forward to press his lips tot he other's in a not so neat manner.

Taking this as a sign to continue, Russia presses into the kiss more, his hand threading into the wheat blonde hair of the youth. He darts his tongue out and swipes it across the other's lips, urging them to open. America complies and Russia is able to slide his tongue into the smaller mouth, exploring it gently. Taking his free hand he puts it on the boy's waist and pulls him into his lap, not once breaking the kiss. With the American now on his lap, Russia lets his free hand roam. It finds its way to where his shirt is tucked in and begins to slowly pull it out. America pulls back from the kiss for air and Russia moves down to his neck. He kisses and licks the tender flesh, nipping at it occasionally. The hand that was tangled in America's hair has moved to his shoulder, pushing his suspender strap down. Nibbling at his pulse point causes America to moan, pressing harder against the older man.

Russia by now has removed America's other suspender strap and is finishing untucking his shirt. He then goes to work on undoing the buttons. America is lost in the pleasurable sensations until he feels a chill wind caress his heated flesh, sending a shiver down his spine. He quickly makes his hands undo the Russian's shirt, nearly popping off all the buttons in his haste to feel warm flesh against his. Russia chuckles against the eager boy's throat and lets his hands gently caress the lightly tanned skin of America's sides before pushing the shirt off completely. America's hands mimic, in a less graceful manner, the larger hands loving across his body. Groaning at the touches, Russia shifts his grip to the boy's hips and pulls him against him. At the same time he bites down hard enough to bruise but not draw blood. A whimper escapes America as he feels the hardened length in the Russian's pants and then the bite on his neck. Russia's shirt soon joins his on the ground before hands move to belts, undoing them.

America is the first to slip his hands into the other's pants and begins to caress the length found there. Russia's hands wrap around to America's back and he pauses in his suckling of the youth's neck at the feel of slightly raised flesh. A scar? It was still tender. So this is what the recent war had done to him. He gently runs his fingers over it earning another shiver from the young nation.

"I, the war hurt a lot."

"Mmm, I do not doubt it. This is something we nations must suffer through for our people." Russia takes note of the somber mood in his partner and kisses him again. He takes his hands from the scar and moves them lower.

It seems that in no time at all both males are stripped of their pants and rubbing at each other's bodies. They exchange kisses and pets. Soon America finds himself spread out on his back with Russia bent between his thighs, hand on his cock. Russia kisses the tip before swallowing it. Running his tongue along the sides and sucking. All America can do is grip at the grass and the pale blonde hair, head tossing back and forth as he moans.

"R russia!" It does not take long for the inexperienced youth to spill into the hot mouth around him. He lays there panting as Russia sits back, licking his lips. Leaning forward slightly he holds his fingers out to America, pressing them against his mouth.

"Suck them."

The youth looks confused but takes the fingers into his mouth and sucks on them. Russia lets out a moan as he feels the tongue that flits against his digits. When they feel thoroughly slick Russia pulls his hand back and nudges America's legs apart. Taking his slippery fingers he rubs at America's puckered entrance earning wide eyes from the younger nation.

"Russia?"

"It will be alright."

Still looking apprehensive America nods and then feels one of the slicked fingers press into him. It is uncomfortable and he bites his lip, shutting his eyes tightly.

"You must relax Amerika or it will hurt more."

Feeling the finger begin to move in and out America tries to relax. Russia seeing that the boy was not relaxing as much as he would like for him to reaches up with his other hand and begins to stroke America's length. Russia almost sighs when this does not help. Stopping the motion of his finger and pulling out he moves up so his face is closer to the younger nation's face. He leans in and kisses him, running his clean hand through the boy's hair, brushing the stubborn stray hair that is sticking up by accident. Feeling the shiver of pleasure run through the body beneath him Russia pulls back and does the same action again with his hand, earning the same result. Confused he notices the one bit of hair that is out of place and takes it between his forefinger and thumb. The action earns a gasp from America and Russia also notices his cock is once again at attention.

Grinning Russia keeps the hair in his gentle grip before moving his slick hand back down and probing America's anus. America still finds the finger pushing in and out of him uncomfortable but whatever he was doing to his hair felt so good that he couldn't help but moan at the conflicting feelings. A second finger is soon added and America squirms a bit at the pressure. Russia begins to scissor his fingers, working out the tight muscle around America's hole. He is eventually able to add a third finger, working it in and out much like he had the others before it. When Russia feels he has prepared the other enough he removes his fingers and moves so that his cock is poised at the youth's entrance.

Leaning down he kisses America again before pushing into him, slowly but steadily. Despite the preparation and the fact that Russia was still playing with his ahoge America whimpers into the kiss. Russia stills once he is fully within the other. He waits for some sign that it is ok to move before continuing. America feels so full. He knows a tear is sliding down the side of his face. Russia pulls gently on the hair in his grasp. It is distracting enough for America to buck his hips. Russia begins to pull out before pushing back in slowly. Russia keeps this slow pace as he probes for that certain bundle of nerves. The lithe body beneath his arching and gasping in pleasure lets him know he's found it and he begins to pick up the pace while continuously striking that point.

Russia knows the youth beneath him is close by his increased panting and gripping of the grass beneath him. Russia takes his hand and circles it around the younger nation's cock tightly. His grip acts to hold back America from reaching his climax. Russia begins to pick up the pace, pounding haphazardly now into the body beneath him. Finally he feels himself getting close and releases America to cum. Which he does nearly immediately, spilling his seed onto his stomach. The clenching of America's ass sends Russia over the edge and he spills into the youth.

Panting heavily Russia pulls out and lays beside America who is already slipping into sleep.

"Russia?"

"Mmm, da."

"Will we need to do this again if we create an alliance?"

Russia pulls the tired young nation against him, "If you wish to Amerika."

America mumbles and then falls asleep in the other's arms. Russia soon catches his breath and dresses both of them before heading back to the carriage carrying the youth in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright so this was going to be a one shot but... that isn't happening anymore since I think this is only the halfway point. For those not reading Saving the Lost, you don't have to but the next chapter may make more sense at the end if read it. Er anyway review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so I need to get this second half out while I still know what its doing. Then I can crank out the epilogue to Saving the Lost for all you wonderful people that are reading what I post.

Oh yeah and I forgot to mention at the end of the last Author's notes that America appears to be 15, which is why Russia(and myself) kept referring to him as a boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

America and Russia never did form the alliance they had talked about. Though both had talked to their bosses. Russia's boss did not think that an alliance with such a young nation would be beneficial to them and America's boss felt that they did not need any allies in Europe, thinking it better to stay as far from those politics as was possible.

About a month after the purchase of the Alaska Territory, America was making plans to go and explore it. They needed to map out the land they had just bought and America also wanted to look for the representation he was sure would be up there. Before the group that was to go with America was able to finish planning though the boy fell mysteriously ill. He would wake up each morning with nausea. He would also randomly feel the same nausea several times throughout the day, sometimes triggered by the smell of his favorite foods. It had his boss worried so he told the explorers that they were to continue on without their nation in tow. He did however urge them to keep their eyes open for anyone that seemed odd or different in case this was the representation that America wanted to be sure he found. This was at the boy's request since he knew nothing he said would make his boss let him go or delay the trip. It was with a heavy heart and a slightly sick to his stomach feeling that America waved his explorers off as they left.

Now he was sitting in his room and working on some paperwork while fighting down another rising bought of nausea. No one could figure out what was causing it. Things seemed to be going well with the restoration of the union and there hadn't been any sudden down turns in the economy. Really the only that had changed was something good and that was the acquisition of Alaska. Despite how others felt it was a foolish thing to buy the land it should not have been affecting him this way.

It was another two weeks before America began to figure out what might have happened when one of the presidential aides came in one day excited that his wife was with child. Everyone was happy for him and when America asked how they were sure he explained that his wife had been suffering from nausea lately and had eventually gone to see a doctor who gave her the good news.

Seeing his citizen so happy after the explanation Alfred felt suddenly more queasy than he had been a moment ago. Though this time it wasn't unexplained. The symptoms the man's pregnant wife was suffering and his own seemed to similar to his own. Backing away from the crowd surrounding the soon to be father Alfred hurries to his boss's office, barely knocking before throwing the door open. He shuts it behind him and hurries over to stand in front of the 17th president of the United States of America.

"What is it Alfred?" You look as though you've seen a ghost." It was true, the boy looked rather pale and a bit green. Andrew stood up and grabbed the waste bin by his desk before leading the sickly looking boy over to the sofa and having him sit down. "Now why don't you tell me what's wrong my boy."

"How are babies made?" He blurted out. He had wanted to maybe put it more delicately but it was too nervous, too scared, to do so. He glances up at his boss, who looks confused.

"I know you look like a child Alfred, but I also know you are older than me. How is it you don't know this yet?"

Alfred bites his lip and turns away, "Well, England never explained things to me before I broke away from him. I was still pretty young. Then he came back and I was older but he kept trying to treat me like I was still a little kid. And well after that I never thought to ask. I suppose most people I've met have assumed the same as you and thought I knew. Besides as a nation things are different. We aren't born like humans, we just appear."

Andrew looks thoughtful at the response, perhaps that's why the boy always seemed so innocent and youthful. He was still pure. "Well then, what brought up this question? It seems rather sudden."

Alfred fidgets some more in his seat, "Ashley's wife is pregnant and everyone is excited for him." It was weak but Alfred hoped he'd just answer, he needed to know.

"Hmm, well. Even so I know that other's have announced news like this before and you never came running in here like a demon was hot on your heels." Andrew studies the youth before settling an arm about his shoulders. "Never mind that. Where to start. I suppose when a man and a woman get married they," Andrew flusters a bit at having to explain this.

"They have sex. I know that. But what does that have to do with having a baby."

Andrew Johnson looks at his nation and suddenly realizes that he is not completely innocent. He supposed that being as old as the boy was he would have surely seen some disreputable women working the streets and learned what they did. Trying to push the thought aside for later he returns to the question at hand.

"It has everything to do with it actually. Doing that is the only for a man's essence to get to the woman's womb where the child will grow." Andrew continues to watch his nation curiously as he lays an arm over his stomach. The curious part about it was he didn't look sick.

"Uh, Mr. Johnson. Is, is it possible for the man to get," He swallows, "To get pregnant." It comes out as a squeak in the end and suddenly Andrew is starting to have questions he is not sure he will ever be prepared to answer.

"Alfred, I, you see," He sees the young nations eyes begging him for an answer and gives in, "Not that I am aware, not in humans anyway. However you are not human, you are a nation and there is no way to know for certain that it is impossible. Just as you said earlier, your kind aren't born, they just appear." He gestures to Alfred's belly. "I take it this mysterious illness you were suffering from is no longer so mysterious."

Alfred blushes darkly at the knowing look in his boss's eyes and nods. "I, with Russia..."

"So am I to assume that this could be Alaska?"

Alfred nods.

"This should be rather interesting. I will call a doctor and explain the situation to him. Also I think it would be best if you stayed within the house until this is over. And I'm sure Eliza will be more than happy to help you out around the house should you need anything."

"Thank you sir." He gets up to leave, "And thank you for not getting mad at me."

"Its not a problem lad. It must have been rather terrifying to come to such a conclusion." He smiles kindly as the boy leaves before getting back to his work.

After Alfred left his boss's office he continued on to his room. He figured he should write to his states and let them know he was alright now. They had been worried when he had fallen ill, well maybe not Ret. He seemed downright giddy about it. Anyway he had decided he would write them and let them know what was going on.

Months went by. Alfred's nausea eventually let up, but he still showed signs that he truly was pregnant. It baffled the doctor that Andrew Johnson hired to check up on him. He never said anything though, it seemed that Andrew had drafted a specific document just for the occasion. It was a contract that one signed before being let in on the secret that is Alfred's existence. Alfred thought it was rather clever.

The states had not taken the news well. Alfred had woken up about a week after he had sent them the letter telling them the news to find all five of them in his room and surrounding him. Maria was holding the smug looking Ret and looking concerned for him. She was the closest in apparent age to him, looking 13. Ret was most definitely the youngest, looking only about 5. Belle was fusing about the bedside and asking questions left and right, 'Who's the father?', 'Is it really Alaska?', 'Will we be aunts and uncles or brothers and sisters.' Belle was about 12 in appearance, as was her brother Louis, who was just looking nervous. He was the only boy other than Ret and it had occurred to him that he was capable of suffering the same fate as his big brother. Leona was the last one that Alfred took in. She wasn't freaking out or looking haughtily at him, in fact she seemed to be rather blank, almost like she didn't care. Maybe the others had dragged her along.

It was while all of them had been there that Alfred came to the realization and conclusion that if the other nations were to ever find out about the states their would be questions. Questions that Alfred knew would be dangerous for little Alaska. So answering one of Belle's question he told them it would be their brother or sister. There was a bit of fussing about the decision until he explained why. How it was safer for all of them to do it this way. Reluctantly they agreed. Promptly Louis began hoping it was a boy and not another girl. 'All I have is the angry little bebe over there.' They all had to laugh at him for that comment, while Ret just glared at him.

It wasn't until Alfred felt about ready to pop that the question arose. How was he to give birth? He did not have the proper female bits for the birth to be natural. It was decided that when the time came the doctor would perform a caesarian section. So now it was simply a waiting game until the baby was ready to make its way into the world.

It came on a chilly March morning. Alfred began to feel painful cramps that woke him up. He suffered through them for a few minutes and when he realized what they were he began to carelessly reach for the servant call bell that Eliza had suggested he use if he needed anything. After blindly searching for it for a few moments in which the cramps seemed to get stronger, he began ringing it harshly. The servant that came in was calm at first and then noticed the boy's pain and quickly called for another servant to go and fetch the doctor while she helped to make the boy more comfortable. A third servant soon came and quickly left to fetch the instruments that the doctor had made sure they all knew would be needed, hot water, clean linens and several candles for sterilizing his knives.

When the doctor arrived things seemed to fly into a blur for Alfred. He barely noticed that two large black field workers had been called in to hold him down so he would not thrash about so much. They struggled to do their job as the doctor made the incision across the boy's belly. It was just over an hour before the doctor pulled the child from the womb, handing it to a midwife that began to clean the child and checking it over. She announced it was a girl as the doctor continued his task. He removed the placenta and then began to sew up the incision.

By the time it was all over everyone was exhausted. Alfred still insisted that he hold his child before he let his body rest. He also wanted to name her. As he holds his little girl, her pale blonde hair sticking to her head, he smiles down at her. He had made sure to send a letter to his explorer team in Alaska months ago asking for them to ask the native peoples for both boy and girl baby names. From the list he had received back he had chosen one of each, now he needed only one.

"Anyu." The baby looks up at him with his same clear blue eyes and lets out a childish giggle.

"I do believe she likes the name Alfred." Andrew smiles at the new parent. They really hadn't been able to settle on a term for Alfred. He was clearly a man so they couldn't call him a mother but father's don't give birth.

Alfred beams his trademark smile at the gathered crowd. "Of course she does, her dad's the one that picked it out."

Well that settled the mother or father debate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aww, did anyone else get a toothache in there. Anyway, the states don't live in the White House with Alfred. They stay in his home in Philadelphia, this is the one he grew up in while he was still Arthur's colony.

The scene where Andrew Johnson is explaining the birds and the bees was really the hardest part of this. Really it is very hard to write non-fictional characters, that and I have no idea how they would have had that talk back then. As I understand it they were all rather proper and those sorts of things were not discussed publicly. I couldn't just look up a book or anything on that sort of thing either. Oh well I hope you all are now satisfied enough, please review.


End file.
